


The Pocket Watch

by Welcometofeelsville



Series: Before The Middle and After [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Feels may occur, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometofeelsville/pseuds/Welcometofeelsville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William thinks about how he got his pocket watch, and the future of the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Watch

William Fitzwilliam Darcy prides himself on his punctuality. Everyone knows that when it comes to William F. Darcy you can count on him to take care of his family and to be on time. His punctuality comes from his love of his pocket watch, a watch that was passed down from his great great great grandfather Ignatius William Darcy that traveled from male heir to male heir, until it reached William F. Darcy. William did not love the way he got the watch, he was supposed to get it from his dad, on the event of his Twentieth birthday. Instead he received it from his father’s lawyer at the reading of their will. But William had no plans to die tragically. He would watch his son grow up and he would give his son the pocket watch when he was ready. He knew that if he died before his time, Lizzie would resurrect him, and kill him for dying without her permission. And if there was one thing William F. Darcy learned from marriage, it was not to mess with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
